Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Jungle Fury is the sixteenth season of Power Rangers. It based on the Super Sentai season, Juken Sentai Gekiranger.US Patent & Trademark Office Synopsis Three teenagers (Casey, Theo, and Lily) from Pai Zhuq Kung Fu Academy are chosen to fight the forces of an opposing academy. Characters ;Casey Lindhart: The Jungle Fury Red Tiger RangerPictures of Promotional Pre-Season Toy Release; the good looking, athletic, fun loving kind. He has a hard time with rules and is a risk taker, a thrill seeker and a bit of a rebel. He likes to do things his way. He is also a master of the 'rig job': he can fix anything with a rubber band and some paper clips. He is potrayed by Jason Smith. ;Theo Martin: The Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar RangerPictures of Promotional Pre-Season Toy Release; a straight laced, private school conformist who never wants to get into trouble or break the rules. Not a nerd, but he is smart, strong, and a good fighter, but sometimes gets frustrated by Lily's free spirit. He is potrayed by Aljin Abella. ;Lily Chilman: The Jungle Fury Yellow Cheetah RangerPictures of Promotional Pre-Season Toy Release; Before coming to the Pai Zhuq Kung Fu academy, she was the captain of the Cheer Squad at her High School. She brought home gold by incorporating her street dance into the school performances. She may look like the stereotypical cheerleader, underneath she is tough as nails and not to be underestimated. Outgoing, confident and ready to try anything. She is potrayed by Anna Hutchinson. ;R.J.: The Purple Wolf Ranger. He is potrayed by David de Lautour. ;???: The White Rhino Ranger. He is potrated by ???. Allies *'Master Mao' http://www.actors.co.nz/people/viewAnybody.aspx?AnybodyID=522: Mentor to the rangers and is master of an unknown form of martial arts. Villains *Jared, the Black Lion ranger - Portrayed by Bede Skinner *Camille, the Green Chameleon ranger - Portrayed by Holly Shanahan Arsenal * Fury Morpher: A three button, two piece morphing device created by SCRTC to use the Aura of its wielder as a power source. It also can store a number of things including weapons in a pocket dimension. The morpher is attached to the wrist and knuckles of the wearer. By forming a Wushu hand formation and using the command "Jungle Fury, Beast On!", the user transforms into a Power Ranger. ** Casey's Aura Attack: Tiger Smash ** Theo's Aura Attack: Jaguar Spinout ** Lily's Aura Attack: Cheetah Dash * Howling Morpher: A wolf-shaped morphing device created by SCRTC to use the Aura of the Purple Ranger as a power source when he was unable to use the Fury Morphers. By using the morphing call "Jungle Fury, Beast On!", RJ transforms into the Jungle Fury Purple Ranger, using the morpher as medium for his Aura Attack. ** Special Abilities: Arena Change, Wolf Punch, Rising Fist, Savage Elbow, Midnight Kick, Lunar Punch * Blade Morpher: A morphing device used by the White Ranger to morph. The morphing command of this is just like the others, "Jungle Fury, Beast On!". It is a right-hand gaunlet with two modes: Gauntlet Mode, that also acts as a gun-like weapon, and Sword Mode, that acts as a blade-like weapon. The Red Ranger can use the Blade Morpher in combination with the Super Fury Claw to create the Super Blade Claw. ** Special Abilities: Trinity Blast, Metro Slash, Dynamo Blade, Omega Slicer * Fury Tonfas: Lily and Theo's weapon which are two tonfa as side-arms with three mode settings. They can be used like normal tonfa, be combined together to form a bo staff called the Fury Staff or be used as two individual bladed weapons called the Fury Rods. Both the Fury Tonfas and Fury Rods have special attacks. ** Fury Staff: Electric Strike ** Fury Rods: Volt Attack * Tiger Nunchuks: Casey's sidearm weapon which also has a special attack called Lightning Whip. * Jungle Cannon: A cat-themed team-wielded cannon that fires a massive ball of fire at the enemy. * Elephant Mace: A meteor hammer weapon that Lily wields once she mastered Master Trunks' Fierce Beast Elephant-Fist training. The distance that the Elephant Mace can reach is dependant on the amount of Aura used in it. Its special attack is Meteor Sphere. * Wing Fan: A bladed-fan weapon wielded by Theo as a result of Fierce Beast Bat-Fist training from Master Fang. A offensive and defensive tool, opened or closed, it can split into the Double Wing Fan. Its special attack is Double Clash. * Shark Blades: Shark-themed flexi-blade weapons wielded by Casey as a result of Fierce Beast Shark-Fist training from Master Fin. The Shark Blades have two forms: Twin Blade Mode and Sword Mode. Casey's fighting style when using the swords is similar to eskrima. Its special attack is Primitive Wave. * Super Fury Claws: A hand-held claw weapon that is powered by Mega Aura, only accessible by exceeding one's own limits. These were given to them by Master Ape, Master Gallop, and Mistress Guin. With this item, Rangers can become the Super Fury Rangers. The Claws are activated by slapping the side while transformed into a Ranger with the command "Super Fury, Beast On!". When the Super Fury Claw is activated, the Rangers' suits become primarily white and the animal markings are replaced by vents that release Mega Aura and allow the Super Fury Rangers to perform various aerial maneuvers. ** Super Fury Red Ranger: Super Tiger Attack ** Super Fury Blue Ranger: Super Jaguar Attack ** Super Fury Yellow Ranger: Super Cheetah Attack ** Team Attack: Triangular Form Zords As with every Power Rangers series, each Ranger gets his or her own personal Zord that can form a larger Megazord. In Power Rangers: Jungle Fury, these are collectively referred to as the Fury Zords and are based on animals of the jungle. The Megazord's arms can also be interchangeable with the others. Many of these Zords are similar to some of the Auxiliary Wild Zords of Power Rangers: Wild Force. Note: None of these names are confirmed, Elephant, Bat, and Shark Rangers are only confirmed as toys, it is not known if they will appear in the show or not ;Primary Zords: *'Fury Tiger', controlled by Casey as the Red Tiger Ranger *'Fury Cheetah', controlled by Lily as the Yellow Cheetah Ranger *'Fury Jaguar', controlled by Theo as the Blue Jaguar Ranger *'Fury Wolf', controlled by R.J. as the Purple Wolf Ranger *'Fury Rhino Carrier', controlled by ??? as the White Rino Ranger ;Secondary Zords: *'Fury Elephant', controlled by Lily *'Fury Bat', controlled by Theo *'Fury Shark', controlled by Casey ;Super Zords: *'Super Fury Gorilla', controlled by Casey *'Super Fury Penguin', controlled by Lily *'Super Fury Gazelle', controlled by Theo ;Shadow Zords: *'Shadow Fury Lion', controlled by Jared *'Shadow Fury Chameleon', controlled by Camille ;Megazord Formations *'Fury Megazord', Formed by the Fury Tiger, Cheetah, and Jaguar ** Its weapon is a Tail Staff that comes from the 3 Fury Zords **'Fury Megazord Elephant Mode', Fury Elephant becomes armor and has a flail-like weapon called the Trunk Mace **'Fury Megazord Bat Mode', Fury Bat becomes becomes armor and equips the megazord with wings **'Fury Megazord Shark Mode', Fury Shark becomes armor, obtains bladed waeapons, and has underwater performance **'Shadow Fury Megazord', Shadow Fury Lion becomes armor and sword while Shadow Fury Chameleon is a rope gun *'Super Fury Megazord', Formed by the Super Fury Gorilla, Penguin, and Gazelle **'Super Fury Megazord Elephant Mode', Fury Elephant does same ability as Fury Megazord Elephant Mode **'Super Fury Megazord Bat Mode', Fury Bat does same ability as Fury Megazord Bat Mode **'Super Fury Megazord Shark Mode', Fury Shark does same ability as Fury Megazord Shark Mode *'Fury Wolf Megazord', Formed by the Fury Tiger, Jaguar, and Wolf *'Fury Charger Megazord', Transformation of the Fury Rhino Carrier **'Super fury Charger ultrazord', Formed by the Fury Rhino Carrier, Wolf, Super Fury megazord References Category: Jungle Fury de: Jungle Fury fr: Jungle Fury